Legenda
by bananaprincess
Summary: Van Zan tiba di ujung pencariannya. Naga terbesar yang diburunya ada di depan mata. Smaug, sang Raja di Bawah Gunung, sudah menunggunya untuk pertempuran terakhir. Mars challenge: fighters.


**Legenda**

* * *

_Smaug, The Hobbit (1937) - JRR Tolkien. Smaug, The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Peter Jackson, screenplay by Philippa Boyens, Fran Walsh, Guillermo del Toro. Smaug design - WETA workshop._

_Denton Van Zan, Reign of Fire (2002) - Rob Bowman, screenplay by Matt Greenberg, Gregg Chabot, & Kevin Peterka._

* * *

Dia pernah memelihara fantasi tentang naga emas yang membelah angkasa. Sayapnya berkelepak mengirimkan angin kencang. Taringnya berderak, geliginya yang tajam berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari. Suaranya membahana serupa guruh.

Naga. Seperti itulah mereka menurut cerita kakek.

Van Zan berdiri di atas mobilnya yang barusan berhenti. Suara gaduh iringan kendaraan dan manusia-manusia di dalamnya terdengar. Dia mengangkat tangan, menyalang ke cakrawala. Langit nyaris tak pernah kembali merona biru. Kelabu. Sebab asap. Sebab abu.

Tatapannya terpaku sejenak pada kota yang baru saja rombongannya lewati. Udara bersiul lewat celah-celah dinding bangunan yang retak. Pengap dan membuat romanya tegak. Lama dia tak disinggahi perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan yang membawa serta kenangan tentang api. Bertahun lalu kota yang sekarang dipandanginya pernah jaya, Van Zan tahu. Kini, bahkan serangga pun tak mau memilih untuk meninggali tempat itu.

Napasnya menderu. Dia menyentuh senjata yang terpanggul di bahunya. Menurunkannya saat amatannya berpindah pada gunung di hadapannya. Orang-orang sudah memahat dinding gunung menjadi gerbang paling megah yang pernah dilihatnya. Van Zan terpana pada dua patung penjaga raksasa yang dihiasi kapak dan helm pelindung. Mata birunya mengintai. Pintu masuk pada gerbang itu terbuka dan rusak. Dia menelan ludah, sekali lagi merasakan kengerian merambati punggungnya.

Tak ada siapapun di pintu itu.

Dengan kode yang sudah dihafal oleh teman-temannya, dia membawa mereka semua untuk mendekat. Batu-batu pecah dipijaknya tanpa suara. Di antaranya terdapat butir-butir berwarna emas. Setapak yang dulu indah hancur oleh kekuatan gelap dan usia. Begitu banyak kecantikan yang hangus oleh para naga.

Beberapa meter di depan pintu, Van Zan memberi isyarat untuk berhenti bergerak. Dia kembali memperhatikan langit. Di balik tebing di samping gunung sudah bersiap unit pasukannya yang lain. Helikopter meraung dari atasnya, siap dengan jaring dan senjata.

Kegelapan menyambut pandangan Van Zan yang menerobos celah pintu. Angin bertiup dari dalam. Bau anyir pekat tercium. Perutnya bergejolak, padahal dia sudah biasa menghadapi aroma tidak sedap tersebut. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Mungkin benar, jika dia sudah sampai di sarang pejantan alfa yang diburunya selama ini.

Matanya mengerling. Dia tidak ingin membawa orang-orang di belakangnya ini kepada kematian. Meskipun, mereka semua tahu ketika memilih mengikuti Van Zan artinya bersiap dengan risiko terburuk. Menghampiri kematian dengan tangan terbuka. Dengan api agung para naga.

Van Zan meludah dan membuang rokok. Mematikan baranya dengan menginjak menggunakan boots yang sudah menemaninya membunuh banyak makhluk terkutuk itu. Sekarang, untuk yang entah keberapa kali, dia berdoa dan berharap keberuntungan. Dia mencium taring hasil jarahan dari naga pertama yang ditaklukannya.

Melawan naga adalah paduan dari kecerdasan, keberanian, kegilaan, dan sisanya adalah rasa frustasi.

Dia mengangkat senjata, menyuruh beberapa orang mengikutinya, lurus menuju ke arah pintu.

Naga-naga itu bangun dari tidur dan muncul begitu saja di antara manusia. Hadir di mana pun tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh angin. Meraung dan membakar. Menciptakan abu yang merupakan tanda mereka sebagai penguasa.

Manusia-manusia mencoba melawan. Dengan nuklir yang malah menghancurkan spesies mereka sendiri. Naga yang mati tak seberapa dibanding kehancuran yang didapat manusia. Perlahan-lahan, manusia menyerah, mundur ke liang-liang. Terpisah-pisah tanpa bisa saling menolong. Hidup serupa nenek moyang di masa berburu.

Van Zan mendengar hembusan napasnya sendiri. Ruangan yang berlangit-langit tinggi itu begitu mengagumkan. Tak pernah dia menemui hasil karya manusia yang mencengangkan seperti ini. Dia terus maju menerobos kesunyian. Kode darinya dioper oleh pasukannya untuk orang-orang yang masih di luar agar segera masuk.

Ini adalah istana. Kakek pernah bercerita tentang naga yang mencuri istana dan emas dari sebuah keluarga. Naga tamak yang menyenangi harta. Kulitnya setebal besi, giginya bagai tombak, dan ekornya melecut bak cambuk. Naga yang bisa bicara.

Van Zan tak lagi percaya. Tak sekalipun dia pernah menemui yang seperti dalam legenda. Semua naga busuk dan menjijikkan. Bersisik dan bermata kuning hingga jingga. Mata yang menusuk licik.

Kakek dan seluruh keluarganya terpanggang hidup-hidup oleh api para naga. Tempatnya tinggal dilalap api tanpa menyisakan apapun. Pada saat itu, dendamnya membara. Dia bersumpah akan menghancurkan legenda yang dulu dikaguminya.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah aula yang luar biasa luas. Ada emas yang tercecer di lantainya. Malah tergelar bagai karpet yang dibentangkan untuk kedatangannya. Van Zan mengarahkan senjatanya. Pandangannya bergerak ke seluruh ruangan. Di sini, dia merasa kerdil. Naga itu bisa hadir dari mana pun dan menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba.

Namun Van Zan tak pernah menyesal berada di situ.

Hingga dinding batu di belakangnya roboh oleh serangan tiba-tiba. Dia berlari menghindar di atas lantai emas yang bergetar. Debu mengepul tebal bersamaan gemuruh. Matanya berair dan pedih. Kekagetan meningkatkan detak jantungnya. Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, padahal tempat itu dingin.

Dia mencoba memanggil teman-temannya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada. Karena seberapa kerasnya dia berteriak, tak akan menyamai raum dari naga raksasa yang muncul di hadapannya.

Kepalanya bertanduk. Matanya menyala merah. Van Zan mundur dan gemetar. Seluruh tubuh naga itu berselimut emas.

"Pemberani."

Mulut naga itu bergerak.

_Legenda._

"Manusia yang pemberani nan bodoh," ujarnya sesumbar.

Suara itu serak dan keras. Seperti begitu lama sosok itu tak menggunakannya untuk bicara.

"Beri aku pilihan, manusia. Kau ingin dipanggang atau dimakan hidup-hidup?" tanyanya, menyeringai angkuh.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Van Zan mendelik. Dia berharap, tak ada naga lain yang bisa bicara seperti satu yang ada di depannya sekarang. Keduanya menantang lewat pandangan. Setiap kali selalu ada gamang dalam hatinya. Entah apa yang memberatinya, padahal dia tahu setiap kali maju berhadapan dengan naga sama artinya dengan mengantar nyawa. Mungkin itu sedikit dari insting manusiawi miliknya yang tersisa.

"Tidak keduanya!" serunya lantang. Dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kegelisahan. Dia tidak takut. Pegangan Van Zan ke _crossbow_-nya mengerat. Kapak yang berada di tangan lain tak akan berguna saat ini.

Naga itu tertawa. "Sombong," hardiknya. "Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Tidak. Kamu tidak akan bisa membunuhku," Van Zan mengacungkan kapaknya. Perbandingan ukuran mereka berdua, membuat keberanian Van Zan lebih tepat disebut gila. Namun tak ada naga yang sebesar apapun yang akan mengendurkan niatnya.

Tubuh naga itu terangkat beberapa meter dari tanah. Sayapnya terentang sepanjang langit-langit aula. "Aku adalah Smaug, Raja di Bawah Gunung. Penakluk Erebor. Aku membunuh semua kurcaci di tempat ini seorang diri, manusia."

Nyali Van Zan menciut. Akan tetapi, dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mundur.

"Coba untuk membunuhku, manusia," ejek Smaug. Dia terbang berputar. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela memantul di tubuhnya. Lebih banyak debu berterbangan di udara, menghalangi pandangan Van Zan.

Senjata di tangannya, sebuah _crossbow_ yang berisi anak panah berujung peledak C-4. Seharusnya dia menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk meledakkan mulut naga banyak omong itu. Van Zan mengelus kepalanya—sejak bersumpah untuk menjadi pembunuh naga, dia memotong habis rambut keemasannya. Dia melepas jaketnya. Tato naga memenuhi tubuhnya—satu untuk setiap naga yang pernah dia bunuh.

Sehabis ini koleksinya akan bertambah satu.

Dia bergerak. Menggunakan asap sebagai kovernya. Telinganya terpasang baik-baik. Kakinya bergerak tanpa suara, sementara kepakan sayap naga itu memberitahu Van Zan lokasi persisnya. Kepalanya mengalkulasi ukuran naga itu, mencoba menerka jarak dari sayap ke mulut Smaug. Dia hanya punya tiga kesempatan dan dia harus menyukseskan misinya dalam usaha pertama.

Napas Van Zan menderu. Dia bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar. Tangannya meraih sebuah batu. Dengan perhitungan yang sudah dilakukannya, dia melemparkan batu itu ke salah satu arah. Bunyi benturan batu itu menggema. Kepak sayap itu sesaat tak terdengar. Lalu berpindah pada arah yang sudah dia kira.

Ada gulungan debu di antara mereka.

Van Zan mengarahkan _crossbow_. Tanpa menunggu debu-debu turun ke lantai, dia menembakkan panahnya. Tepat seperti perhitungannya, ledakan keras terjadi. Tubuhnya terlempat dan tersungkur. Pada saat itu, muncullah api dari arah yang sama. Dia segera menarik diri dari situ dengan cekatan. Di balik pilar yang lain dia terengah. Lengannya merah dan melepuh oleh jilatan api.

Rasa sakit itu menjalar. Selama berhadapan dengan naga, dia belum pernah sungguh-sungguh _terbakar_. Api seolah menjauh darinya. Kali ini, kutukan itu tampaknya tak berlaku. Dia mengamati tinta tatonya yang lebur bersama kulit yang meleleh. Perih membuatnya memejamkan kelopak matanya erat-erat sesaat.

Satu lagi anak panah telah dia tempatkah di _crossbow_. Sesaat telinganya berdenging, membuat Van Zan tak bisa berpikir. Entah di mana naga yang terlalu banyak bicara itu. Udara penuh serdak memenuhi paru-parunya. Sesak tak terhindarkan, namun dia tak bisa berdiam dan mati sia-sia.

Dia menarik napas panjang. Mencoba memusatkan konsentrasi kembali. Demi teman-temannya yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa lebih dulu, dia harus menyelesaikan ini. Matanya kembali tertutup. Pendengarannya mencerna suara-suara yang terdengar. Tampaknya naga itu belum tumbang.

Van Zan menggeser posisinya. Menebak dari derap langkap yang tertangkap telinganya. Kepulan lebu sudah mulai berkurang. Pandangannya sudah beradaptasi dengan keremangan ruangan itu. Tubuh raksasa naga itu tak mungkin bergerak tanpa terlihat olehnya. Sedangkan dirinya bisa menyelinap tanpa ketahuan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat sosok naga itu seluruhnya. Efek ledakan yang dikirim olehnya sama sekali tak ada. Smaug masih sama seperti sebelum mereka bertempur tadi.

Menyadari kelengahan Smaug, Van Zan dengan bergas menarik _crossbow_-nya. Kedua mata merah Smaug sempat menatapnya sebelum tubuhnya terkubur oleh dinding batu yang berjatuhkan akibat ledakan. Selama sesaat dia terpaku, sebelum rasa sakit kembali menggigit lengannya. Reruntuhan itu tak bergerak. Hatinya mendorong untuk mendekat, namun dia malah mengambil langkah mundur. Merayap, menempel pada dinding yang tak terjangkau matahari. Gelap menyelubunginya.

Tatapan Van Zan tak lepas dari posisi terakhir Smaug.

Cerita kakeknya mendadak terngiang. Dia teringat saat bertanya bagaimana monster itu akhirnya terbunuh: _seseorang mengirimkan panah ke jantungnya_.

Maka, Van Zan selalu membawa sebuah _crossbow_, serta kapak andalannya. Dia tahu suatu saat momen ini akan datang, ketika panahnya menembus jantung naga. Namun, membuat anak panahnya sampai ke jantung naga tak bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Sisik naga itu melindungi dengan sempurna. Ada tempat lain yang bisa dia bidik, meski risikonya tak akan sedikit.

Benar saja apa yang dikiranya. Tumpukan batu-batu pecahan dinding itu bergeser. Kepala Smaug tersembul, disusul lehernya yang panjang. Meliuk, mengubah-ubah arah pandangan kepala monster itu. Van Zan tahu jika dia baru saja membangkitkan amarahnya. Sekarang, Smaug tak akan main-main lagi dengannya.

Kesempatan terakhirnya. Kali ini tak akan meleset.

Van Zan berjalan tanpa suara. Mengikuti kegelapan. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi Smaug pasti akan menemukan posisinya. Baru dia sadari penciuman makhluk itu sangat kuat. Akan tetapi, itulah momen yang diincarnya. Dia sudah membilang selang waktu ketika naga itu bersiap menyemburkan api hingga api benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya akan bersinar saat bersiap, pada saat itulah Van Zan akan menembak.

Dia keluar dari kegelapan. Sorot matahari yang masuk ke dalam aula lewat menyinari tubuh Van Zan. Dia dan Smaug mengadu pandangan di atas lantai emas.

"Aku meremehkanmu, manusia."

"Van Zan. Kamu harus mengingatnya."

"Buat apa?" Smaug bicara dengan nada mengejek. "Sebentar lagi kamu akan masuk ke mulutku."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Ya? Apa yang kudengar barusan?" ledek Smaug provokatif.

Rahang Van Zan gemeretak. Tangannya gemetar oleh sikap naga itu. Sepasang mata birunya mengacum pada merah sang naga yang berkilat-kilat. Tak ada yang menggentarkan keduanya.

"Aku adalah api. Aku adalah kematian." Tubuh Smaug melayang. Sayapnya mengepak kencang. Kembali mengurai debu-debu yang tadi sudah berkumpul di lantai.

Ruangan itu kembali redup. Van Zan tak bergerak. Dia sudah bersiap. Naga itu tahu dia akan menyerang. Namun memilih meladeni. Kesombongan membuat naga itu merasa tertantang.

"Dan kamu datang mengantarkan dirimu sendiri sebagai santapan," aum Smaug.

Van Zan memosisikan diri untuk menembak. Perut Smaug berpendar dari dalam. Hitungan Van Zan kembali dimulai. Dia menunggu mulut Smaug terbuka. Anak panah itu harus meluncur dan masuk tepat sebelum apinya menyembur.

Ingatan tuturan kisah dari kakek berkelebat. Siapa yang membunuh naga itu? Van Zan kecil bertanya.

_Seorang pemberani._

Anak panah itu terlepas. Van Zan melihat cahaya dalam rahang sang naga. Kirana yang menyilaukan matanya. Yang mengubah salah satu dari mereka menjadi legenda.

* * *

**_fin. 13.03.14_**

_catatan: Van Zan sebenernya tatonya nggak gitu sih. biar dramatis aja kubikin begitu. haha. _


End file.
